


Its the little things - Nate and Elena

by NathanDrake



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Uncharted 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanDrake/pseuds/NathanDrake
Summary: Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher share a (very short) moment.





	Its the little things - Nate and Elena

"You should, uh, probably move!" Nathan Drake shouted his ingenious suggestion at the blonde reporter, who was currently attempting to persuade the Drake  _not_ to blow up a hundred-year-old building with dynamite. Apparently, there was no other way in and this was most definitely his last resort. There was really no point in arguing. 

 

But before Elena could hopelessly try again, Nate pressed the detonator and a gigantic mushroom cloud suddenly arose from the stone castle. Dozens of rocks crumbled to the ground and a heap of smoke blew out from the door. But it worked, more or less. Once the ringing in her ears stopped, Elena turned to give her companion one of the most deadliest death stares in the history of death stares.

 

Nate was all-too-familiar with the expression, though, and could only sheepishly smile. "I'm sorry?" He tried with a tiny shrug.

 

"Nate..." Elena started before letting it go with a sigh. "Lets go see whats in this damned castle," 

 

With mud all over his face, sweat in his hair, and bruises all over his body, the only distinguishable thing on the Drake would be his goofy ocean-blue eyes, which stood out vibrantly amongst his dirtied exterior. He released a toothy smile at her response and was already running off like a kid would to a bouncy castle. Except this castle was real. And this child, was a man. Elena grinned. How'd she fall in love with such a dork? 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> LOL so until I come up with a good enough story idea, this is all you're gonna get from me. Short ass miniature stories that only consist of like two paragraphs. Whatever though, this is my fricking archiveofourown profile and I'll do what I want, damn it! >:)


End file.
